<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Valentine's Day Smut Shortaki Oral by thatguywiththefaceOG</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22513288">Valentine's Day Smut Shortaki Oral</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatguywiththefaceOG/pseuds/thatguywiththefaceOG'>thatguywiththefaceOG</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hey Arnold!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Blow Jobs, Cock Slut, Cock Worship, Cunnilingus, F/M, Facials, Multiple Orgasms, Nudity, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Roughness, Vaginal Sex, Wet &amp; Messy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:48:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>712</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22513288</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatguywiththefaceOG/pseuds/thatguywiththefaceOG</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Helga just goes to town on Arnold's dick</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Helga Pataki &amp; Arnold Shortman, Helga Pataki/Arnold Shortman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Valentine's Day Smut Shortaki Oral</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Requested by anonymous. Based on drawings by jebbiepinka</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Arnold sat on the edge of his bed; the same one since childhood. All one had to do was look up at the starry sky to see beauty. But Arnold was looking at a different kind of beauty. His girlfriend was going to town on his erect cock.</p><p>One of the best things about dating Helga G Pataki was also one of the worst. She was always fucking horny. Arnold thanked God that he had what Grandpa called ‘the Shortman stamina.’ The blonde’s tongue went around his left testicle as she gently stroked the shaft. Oh, how Helga just loved the feeling of her beloved’s junk on her face. Pre-cum was already coming out the tip, when Helga took the cock and rubbed it all over the right side of her face.</p><p>The proud Helga was practically painting like a dog, saliva pooling in her mouth. If she was a cartoon character, she would have hearts for pupils. “Oh Arnold.”</p><p>The lewdness of the act surprised even Arnold. “H-Helga?!”</p><p>The football head couldn’t hold it anymore. With a clench of his balls, Arnold fired ropes of his semen out. Most flew over Helga’s head and landed on the carpet. Fuck, that was gonna be a pain to clean. Helga was hit by two blasts. Both landed in her hair. The first dribbled down the ridge of her nose in an unbroken stream. The second was just above the ear. The bottom of the glob fell off and landed on her cheek.</p><p>The girl still wanted more, so she popped him right back into her mouth. Making the loudest of slurping sounds, she pushed his throbbing cock down her throat. Grabbing hold of the base, the spitfire bobbed her head, taking all of him in. His dick engrossed in her warm, welcoming mouth. He fired deep into her mouth. Gravity did its job and the cum came pooling out of her. Needing to breathe, she released him. Arnold fired a few shots of his seed onto the left side of her jaw, with a bit in her long golden locks.</p><p>But once again, she just went straight into the breach. Hands on his thighs, she spread his legs apart. Helga plopped the erection back into her mouth. Blushing, she shoved the cock into her left cheek. Arnold could see the bulge there. And in the third time in like an hour, he came. Jesus Christ, that had to be a record. Spent, he fell on his back. Helga crawled up to his side.</p><p>Putting her hand between her thighs, she asked, “This that it football? Do I have to take care of myself?”</p><p>Arnold looked down and saw her legs slick with her juices. He let out a sigh. “Of course not Helga.” He learned over and kissed her. And no, Helga had not wiped her face at all. Some of Arnold’s own semen entered his mouth. At one time that would have bothered Arnold, but years of dating Helga broke him of such petty concerns.</p><p>Helga stood up, and moved her right leg over Arnold. She spread her lips, revealing the shiny pink labia underneath. She flipped around and began lowering herself down, her lower lips met his. Sitting on football head’s face, Helga allowed pleasure to fill her body. Arnold knew which spots spots to hit.</p><p>As his tongue picked up speed, Helga began to babble under her breath. She was already hot from all the blow jobs she gave Arnold so when the orgasm hit, it hit hard. Her legs gave out and she collapsed on top of her boyfriend.</p><p>“That’s it? One orgasm and you’re done?” He crawled down to her. His face was next to hers.</p><p>“Shut up Arnaldo!”</p><p>“How about a kiss?”</p><p>“Arnold stop, don’t kiss me!”</p><p>Arnold tongue entered her mouth, sharing her own sweet taste with her.</p><p>“You’re so dead.”</p><p>Arnold laughed. “Whatever you say Helga.” While Arnold crawled back down to her crotch. Flipping onto her back, Helga finally cleaned off her face. But Arnold was just starting to mess up his own. His tongue ran up her slit. Helga closed her eyes and let the pleasure take her. Before her eyes closed, she could have sworn she saw little hearts in Arnold pupils.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>